


We Can Work It All Out

by Ylixia



Series: Everything You Are Draws Me To You [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e21-22 S.O.S. Parts 1-2, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, quickie in a storage room like you do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylixia/pseuds/Ylixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jemma wanted to <i>talk</i>, of all things, before we took the carrier.  I swear, the two of you and your bloody timing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Work It All Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I knew Mack wasn't going to be gone for long, but I never hoped we would be re-gifted with his presence THAT quickly!!
> 
> The season finale made me so happy, you don't even know, and gave me the perfect opportunity to fix the sads of the previous fic! Win-win-win!
> 
> Set between the final battle and that evil ending scene. Spoilers, duh.

Leo's not entirely sure how they got here.

Well, he knows how they got _here_ , specifically, in this dusty storage room out of the way of most heavy traffic; he knows the layout of the Playground pretty well by now.

But he's not quite sure how they got like _this_ ; Mack's hands sliding hotly under his shirt, Mack's mouth moving slickly against his own, and his arms wrapped around Mack's neck and hanging on for dear life.

There was a _look_ , he's pretty sure, right as they were leaving the debrief, although historically Leo hasn't been too great at deciphering those. He seems to have done an all right job this time though, as suggested by the way Mack drags his hands up the fever-hot skin of his black and smoothly pulls his shirt up over his head.

Leo makes a sound that might – technically – be classified as a squawk, and glares halfheartedly up at Mack from under his mussed-up hair. Mack grins at him unapologetically, and smooths his hands over Leo's hips as his eyes roam covetously over Leo's bare chest. Leo ducks his head as he feels himself flush brilliantly under Mack's hot gaze.

“No fair,” he mumbles, plucking at the hem of Mack's shirt.

Mack gives a little huff of amusement and very obligingly pulls his own shirt over his head, revealing warm brown skin and the rippling muscles of his chest and stomach. Leo's seen him shirtless before – Mack is not a man who needs to be shy about his body – But it's the first time Mack's been shirtless just for _him_ , and that seems significant somehow. So he just... looks for a moment. Takes the time to really appreciate that impressive physique. “Definitely not fair.”

“Hush, you're gorgeous,” Mack says, pulling Leo close and oh – _skin_. He thought he was overwhelmed before, but that's nothing compared to the feeling of Mack bare against him, hot and huge and taking up all of Leo's senses until he's dizzy with it.

Kissing feels more intense with less barriers between them, and Leo can feel his mind stutter to a stop for a moment before shooting off into six directions at once. Scatterbrained, Jemma used to call it, although she doesn't say things like that around him anymore. They're better, worlds better, but she's still so _careful_ around him, like he'll break if she looks at him wrong.

Mack's mouth moves from his down to his shoulder, which is – _brilliant_ , really, but has the rather unfortunate side effect of leaving his mouth free to run off on him.

“Jemma wanted to _talk_ , of all things, before we took the carrier,” Leo blurts out, only half paying attention to what he's saying. “I swear, the two of you and your bloody timing.”

Mack pauses – which, wow, terrible – and leans back a bit to look at him. “Should I be worried?”

“What?” Leo asks, genuinely confused and somewhat distressed, before he rewinds what he said and realizes what that sounded like. “Oh! Oh, no – No! That's not what I... I mean I don't – You have absolutely nothing to worry about, I promise.”

Mack smiles at Leo's stammering and goes back to what he was doing, to Leo's very great relief. “I mean I love her, I do,” he continues, because he's absolutely incapable of quitting while he's ahead, “But I've just... things have changed, you know? I've changed.”

“Mm-hmm,” Mack murmurs distractedly against his shoulder, then hooks his hands under Leo's thighs and hitches him up so that he's pressed firmly between the wall and Mack's chest, which is so dizzyingly arousing Leo has to take a moment to catch his breath and pull the scattered pieces of his brain back together.

“It's just, timing,” Leo continues breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Mack's waist. “Among other things. I should probably tell her that.”

“Definitely,” Mack agrees, letting his hands run all along Leo's back and sides, tweaking one nipple with a thumb, and then doing it again when Leo gasps and squirms.

“Do you think she'll take it badly?” Leo asks, bringing his own hands in to play, feeling the hard, rippling muscles of Mack's arms and shoulders. It's truly incredible, how attractive he is. Fitz has no idea how someone like Mack could go for someone skinny and painfully awkward like him, but he's not going to question it. Aloud, at any rate. “I mean, I couldn't be expected to just wait around, pining for her. I'm pretty sure that's unhealthy.”

“It is,” Mack says, scraping his nails gently down Leo's back, humming approvingly when the motion presses Leo's hard cock against his stomach. “Just break it to her gently.”

“I feel like I lack a certain – ah! A-ahh, that's good, please do that again – er... _finesse_ to handle that with any sort of um... _um!_ ”

“Grace?” Mack supplies casually, like he hasn't just unbuttoned Leo's trousers and started rubbing the head of his cock through his boxers.

“Yeah,” Leo pants. “Yeah, that. Maybe I should take her someplace nice, we're due a little downtime.”

“That's a good idea,” Mack says agreeably, lowering Leo's zip with one hand and bracing the other at the small of his back.

It occurs to Leo, rather belatedly, that this probably a very poor time to be having this conversation. “Sorry,” he says, smoothing his hands up Mack's big – very big – shoulders and running them down his chest. “I just – I'm a little – and I – ”

“Babble. When you're nervous, I know,” Mack says, dipping to kiss under Leo's jaw. “S'cute.”

Leo scrunches his face, because he's not exactly sure “cute” is what he should be going for here. “I just... I've never done this before. Any of it.”

Mack kisses him gently on the lips, stroking soothingly at the skin of the small of his back. “It's all right, Turbo. We'll go slow.”

“This doesn't _feel_ slow,” Leo says plaintively before he can think better of it.

Mack stops again – which is _so_ not what Leo meant, damn it – and leans back to look Leo in the eye. “We can pause if you want. There's no rush here.”

“What? No, that's a terrible idea. I mean – I like this.” He cups Mack's neck with one hand and runs the other down his chest and abdomen, stopping at the button of his fly. “In fact, if you wanted to go a _little_ bit faster... I'd be okay with that.”

Mack grins and kisses him hard, using one hand to unbutton his own trousers and pull out his cock. When they come up for air, Leo looks down at where it rests thick and heavy in Macks hand and licks his lips.

“Can I – ?”

“You're sure?”

Leo nods emphatically

“Go for it,” Mack rumbles, already reaching into Leo's pants. Leo bites his lip and shudders at the first touch of Mack's fingers on his cock, too distracted to feel self conscious as he wraps his own hand around Mack, who groans into Leo's hair.

“Yeah baby, just like that,” he sighs as Leo matches Mack's steady pace on his cock. It feel _so_ incredibly good, Leo can't stop the little gasps and whines that escape from his throat. He tries to thrust up into Mack's grip but he can't really get any leverage so he just ends up... sort of wiggling, needy and breathless and a little wild with it. It's just his _hand_ , for chrissake, but Leo's never, and it just feels so good, he can't help himself.

He moans aloud when Macks hand speeds up and Mack shushes him, amused, because they're not exactly in a secure location at the moment. Which seems like sort of poor planning, now that Leo thinks about it, but he's not willing to stop and move things to a bedroom at this point in the proceedings.

Leo tries to keep up with Mack's quickened pace, but a few strokes in his hand seizes up and he fumbles. “Fuck!” he hisses, deeply betrayed by his body's refusal to cooperate _now_ , of all times. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

“Hey hey hey, relax,” Max murmurs as Leo feels his cheeks darken with frustration and shame. “Relax, it's no biggie. Here.” He takes Leo's hand and wraps both of their hands around _both_ of their cocks and – oh. _Oh_.

“Oh,” Leo moans. Mack chuckles.

“Yeah, oh.” He sounds gratifyingly breathless as he strokes both of them, guiding Leo's own hand though any fits or fumbles it might get into.

Leo grips the back of Mack's neck with his free hand as he gets swept up by sensation, gasping and moaning and making a truly embarrassing spectacle of himself, if he was in any state to be embarrassed by anything at the moment.

Like this, pressed between the wall and Mack's hips, he can't do anything more than wiggle his hips ineffectively, but Mack has a much greater range of movement and he puts it to good use by thrusting up into their combined fist, dragging his cock sweetly against Leo's. He curls to press his forehead against Mack's shoulder, taking deep lungfuls of air as he feels his balls tighten, feels his muscles tense with impending orgasm. He tries to fight it, tries to make it last a little longer, but it's all so incredible and new and he's powerless against it.

“Oh, god I – Mack I'm gonna – ” is all he gets out before all the pleasure builds up and spills over. His legs tighten around Mack's waist and his eyes squeeze shut as he pumps come all over their hands and Mack's cock.

“Fuck,” Mack hisses as Leo trembles in his arms. “Fuck, baby, look at you.”

Mack pulls him closer, close enough for Leo to bury his face in Mack's neck and hold tight as Mack jerks his cock, Leo's own come slicking the way.

“Ah, yeah. Leo, baby, fuck, so good, so good I'm gonna – “ Leo can feel Mack's whole body tense, hear him groaning right into his ear, and it's like coming all over again, being all wrapped up with Mack as orgasm rolls through him, feeling the hot splash of his come across his stomach. He can feel Mack's tight, trembling muscles between his thighs and he feels the brush of Mack's knuckles against his stomach as he eases his way through the aftershocks.

Mack pants a few breaths into Leo's neck, then slowly slides down, easing them to the floor and turning them so Mack can brace his back against the wall. Leo's still splayed over his lap, pants tugged down his hips, and he just lets himself go boneless against Mack's chest, tucking his head under his chin.

For a few moments, they say nothing, just sit and breath and float on the afterglow.

“That was really quite excellent,” Leo says when he's caught his breath.

Mack's chest rumbles when he laughs, and Leo can feel it in his whole body. “Yeah, it was,” he agrees, lazy and satisfied.

Silence again. Still comfortable, but Leo breaks it anyway. “I'm glad you came back,” he says softly.

Mack rubs his back. “Me too.”

“What made you change your mind?”

Mack shrugs. “You were right. About Coulson, I mean.”

“How do you figure?” Leo asks, because _he_ knows he was right, but he wants to hear how Mack came to that conclusion.

“Well, I was right too,” Mack clarifies, and Leo snorts. “The shit _did_ hit the fan, before I could even get off the damn boat. Everything was a mess, everyone was out for blood – except Coulson. Whole time he was calm as you please, made sure he had all the information, and when the time did come to strike, he didn't hesitate.

“He trusted his people,” he continues quietly. “And his people trusted him, and he stopped a war and put his life on the line to get everyone home safe. I figure, a man like that is a man worth following.”

“Yeah,” Leo says smugly, grinning into Mack's shoulder. “I told you so.”

“Yeah, rub it in you little shit,” Mack laughs. “Besides, I _did_ cut off the dude's arm. Seemed the least I could do.”

Leo scoffs. “Yeah, and now he can get a bitchin' new robotic one. Give him a few months, he'll be ecstatic.”

Mack laughs again. “Maybe,” he says thoughtfully. They're quiet again for a while. Leo had never really understood the concept of a comfortable silence, before he met Mack; he always had the tendency to fill the air with words, before they were taken from him. Now that he's slowly taking them back, he's pleased to find that he and Mack can still sit quietly together in the same space, comfortable and safe.

Mack's arms come up to squeeze Leo tight against his chest, and he burrows his face in Leo's neck. “You saved my life in there, you know,” he whispers, taking Leo completely off guard.

He shrugs, glad Mack can't see him blush. “I just analyzed the data Hydra gathered on Gordon's ability to create a device to disrupt his the quantum entanglement field. Applied String Theory, basically.”

“'Science bi-atch,' I remember,” Mack chuckles. “Couldn't believe you said that. I didn't know whether to laugh my ass off or throw you to the floor and have my way with you.”

“Either of those reactions would have been highly inappropriate, given the circumstances,” Leo points out matter-of-factly. “Although I might _possibly_ admit to harboring some inappropriate thoughts while you were wielding that ax like some sort of primitive medieval warrior.”

Mack barks out a laugh. “Hey, it worked, didn't it?”

“That it did,” Leo agrees, tucking himself back into Mack's embrace as his arms tighten around him.

“I had no idea how incredible you are,” he murmurs softly, the wonder in his voice surprising and embarrassing Leo. In a good way, though. “I always knew you were something special, but you just constantly blow my mind. Every day.”

Leo squirms, unsure what to do with such effusive praise, and hugs Mack tightly. “I'm not – I mean you... you're pretty.... Amazing. Also. I mean – ”

Mercifully, Mack kisses him, cutting off his stammering and removing all need for words. Leo can feel the curve of his smile against his lips.

“Seems almost a shame though,” Mack says musingly when they break apart.

“Hmm?”

“To waste such a dramatic goodbye,” Mack clarifies with a grin. Leo snorts. “I'm serious! We could have been on a soap opera with that shit.”

“Yeah, and then you were gone for what, five minutes?”

“What can I say?” Mack says with a warm, rumbling laugh. “I just couldn't stay away.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((shhhhh jemma's gonna be fine don't worry about it))


End file.
